


Passing Notes

by joufancyhuh



Series: The Pigeon & The Prince [14]
Category: Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: FriendShip Week, Gen, Letters, Mentions of Inquisitor, Mentions of SebHawke, passing notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 10:52:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13680219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joufancyhuh/pseuds/joufancyhuh
Summary: Varric and Hawke correspond during Hawke's absence.





	Passing Notes

**Author's Note:**

> Friendship Week Day 3: Passing Notes
> 
> My friend told me I did this wrong, but it was already too late. 
> 
> Me writing in this style is becoming a regular thing.

_Hawke,_

_You got a Seeker here asking after you. What did you do this time? Just thought I’d give you a heads up. It’s only a matter of time before she heads your way._

_Varric_

  
  


_Varric,_

_Thanks for the warning. You’ve always been a true friend. Should you need anything, the bird knows where to find me._

_Hawke_

  
  


_Hawke,_

_Curly joined the Seeker. They’re putting together something, something big. I think I’m going to stick with them for awhile, see if I can’t help fix what Blondie broke._

_Varric_

  
  


_Varric,_

_That’s noble of you. In the meantime, can I go home? I miss my husband. You remember him, right? You attended our wedding right before you told me to run._

_Hawke_

  
  


_Hawke,_

_Keep laying low, they’re still looking for you. I think you should be safe after this Conclave thing, I’ll make sure you’re updated._

_Varric_

  
  


_Varric,_

_I heard what happened at the Conclave! And I can see the sky for myself, even from here. Please tell me you’re still alive. I can’t stand to lose another friend._

_Hawke_

  
  


_Hawke,_

_I’m alive. And that hole in the sky? It’s the Fade. Shit’s crazy here in Haven. Some woman came out of the Fade with a thing on her hand that can close the rifts that the breach in the sky opened. They’re calling her the “Herald of Andraste”. I don’t know that it’s completely safe for you to return home, but I can tell you that you’re no longer a priority for the Inquisition._

_I feel bad for Raven. Stories like this don’t usually end well._

_Varric_

  
  


_Varric,_

_Please tell me you’re not using this poor woman to write your next book. As one of your main characters, I feel like it’s my duty to warn her against this. Why can’t you update Swords & Shields instead? I liked that one. _

_I’m heading home at long last then. And remember, if you find yourselves in need of help, look for someone else._

_Hawke_

  
  


_Hawke,_

_Wish that I could, but we need you here. The guy who put the hole in the sky? Our friend Corypheus. That’s right, the magister who helped start the Blight. The one I thought we defeated. But I saw him, Hawke, and he’s looking pretty fucking alive. This is now officially our mess._

_For the record, I tried to keep you out of it. Remind your husband of that before he sends his army after me._

_See you when you get here._

_Varric_

  
  


_Varric,_

_Well, shit._

_Hawke_


End file.
